The Sex Bunny Is Coming To Town
by Godess The Hyper Fangirl
Summary: Both Shuichi and Eiri are sex deprived, and something needs to happen before they break down not to mention EVERYONE knows it . Shuichi decides to use the excuse of Easter to have sex. High rating just to be on the safe side. Crack one-shot for Easter.


**Title: **The Sex Bunny Is Coming To Town

**Rating: **M

**Series: **Gravitation

**Pairing: **EirixShuichi

C'mon, you didn't expect me to skip Easter did you? I can pull stuff out of my ass y'know. No matter how many multi-chapter fics I do, I'll always be a one-shot writer at heart. I know typically the Japanese don't particularly like Christian based holiday's(or so I've heard), but it's Shuichi. Shucihi will take any opportunity to be cute to Yuki xP

Enjoy.

* * *

_"You can't leave me," Mai cried, panting in frustration, "I love you." "Oh baby, I can't stay. I have to work," Takashi cupped her face in his hands and stared into her deep, blue eyes. "Oh Takashi...do me right here.." she panted some more, her urges unable to be _

"Yuki!!!"

"Huh?!" Eiri shot up. Damn it, he'd fallen asleep again. And worst of all, Shuichi caught him.

"I saw yoooou~" Shuichi rubbed up against Eiri's side, "Nene Yuki, look what I made!! It's supposed to be an Easter egg, kids paint them for Easter!!"

Eiri stared at the brown eggs Shuichi was holding in his hands, "It looks like a piece of shit."

Shuichi pouted at him, "I tried to use all the colours because I couldn't decide on one but then it turned brown." Eiri shook his head and went back to his writing, ignoring his lover. "Yuki! You're supposed to say 'Thank you my ever so generous lover!' and take the eggs!!!!" he yelled at him.

"Fine, thank you my idiotic lover for making me shit eggs," he continued to type on his computer.

Shuichi pouted at him and placed the eggs by his computer, "I have to go to work, but we'll have lots more fun when I get home~" He cautiously kissed his cheek and glided out the door. Eiri shook his head, going back to his writing. He looked at the shit eggs, and then back, then at the eggs, and then back, then he looked to his growling stomach. Sighing in defeat, he took the eggs and headed into the kitchen.

****

Meanwhile, Shuichi moped around the studio. There had to be something he could do to make Yuki pay attention to him, it was a holiday after all. "Oi, Shuichi, what's the matter?" his best friend Hiro put an arm around his slumped shoulders, "Trouble in paradise?"

"Yuki's ignoring me.." he pouted, sniffling slightly as if he was holding back tears.

"What else is new.." Suguru muttered on his way by, holding some sheet music. The sheet music when flying once Shuichi's tears couldn't hold back anymore and he started balling. "H..Hey hey! I was kidding!" he picked up his papers, heart racing.

"Waaaaaaah Yuki doesn't love me anymore!!!" he sobbed, "All I want is some sexy times!!!! Doesn't every guy want sex?! Huh?! Is that so hard to ask then?! I HAVE NEEDS TOO!!!"

"So what, you can only have sex on holidays?" Hiro raised an eyebrow, "I always thought Yuki just had sex whenever he felt like sex."

Shuichi sniffled, some snot still dropping out of his nose, "No, it's just on holidays I'd expect him to be more romantic instead of a horny animal..."

"I dunno, why don't you do something special?" Suguru suggested, finally finished picking up all of his papers. He would do anything to try and get Shuichi to work again.

"Well...Yuki does like to roleplay..." Shuichi thought to himself. Both Suguru and Hiro knew that in reality it was Shuichi who liked to roleplay, it just wasn't in Eirii's character to want to.

"Maybe you could dress up in something he'd like?" Hiro offered, "He'd probably be into that." Hiro wasn't sure what kind of fetishes Eiri was into.

"Well, I did see that cosplay from that anime Haruhi...somethingsomething...it's sort of Eastery because of the bunny ears.." Shuichi tapped his chin, snot still dripping out of his nose.

"There you go," Hiro said, "We can go to the costume shop after work."

"After work?! No! I need to go _now_," Shuichi sounded like a child who had to use the potty.

"Fine fine, let's go," Hiro dragged the other out, "And wipe your nose would ya?"

"H..Hey! Don't leave me here!" Suguru cried, left alone in the studio.

****

Eiri spread his egg salad mix onto a piece of bread, his stomach still complaining at him that it was hungry. He put the other piece on and took a bite, he had to admit that it tasted good even though with the shell on it wasn't so appealing. He headed back to his office to continue with writing. Placing the plate on the desk, he sat down and opened the document again. He then realized after he'd erased his gibberish and replaced it with the sex scene, the names 'Mai' and 'Takashi' had been replaced with Shuichi's and his own. He stared for a while in disbelief, wondering how on earth he could have managed to do that. "Been a while, has it~" a voice said from behind him. He jumped in his chair, but realized this time it wasn't Shuichi.

"Tohma...you have to stop doing that, this is my house!!!" he snapped at his brother-in-law.

"Now now don't be so grumpy," the older man pouted, but he didn't pout like Shuichi did. Shuichi's pouts were innocent and, as much as he didn't want to admit it, cute. Tohma's pouts meant he was up to something.

"Fine, what are you doing here?" he took a deep breath after being scared for the second time that day.

"Just checking up on you, am I not allowed?" he replied simply, "Judging by your writing it seems you've been lacking affection."

Eiri quickly shut his laptop to hide the evidence, "It's nothing like that..."

"Oh? Then care to explain what it is like?" he leaned against the desk, looking down at Eiri.

"I've been busy, I have a deadline," he said simply.

"Eiri, you _always _have a deadline. Even I know you get breaks between novels. You're doing this on purpose," he crossed his arms.

"And what if I am? What's it to you?" he glared back at him.

"Well, for starters I'm worried about you. You're not the type of person to pass up sex. And second, I'm concerned about Shuichi. His work ethic is extremely dependent on you," he stated simply.

"......What if I said it was out of fear?"

"Fear of what?" Tohma frowned, not sure what Eiri meant by that.

"That the incredibly famous and handsome Eiri Yuki, the Eiri Yuki girls masturbate to at night, can't live up to his name after a while. That eventually he'll get bored," he shrugged.

"You're not a porn star, Eiri, you don't have to live up to anything. Besides, Shuichi treats you like a God. He'd never get bored of you."

"Says you," Eiri frowned.

"You're right, says me. I wouldn't worry too much about it. I overheard him talking about how all he wants is some sex," he 'accidentally' let slip, "But you didn't hear that from me. Seriously, it's not a big deal. It happens, sex isn't the most exciting thing all the time." He then made his way out, Shuichi coming in at the same time. He took one look at Shuichi and smirked. "I think he overheard us, Eiri," he said before leaving. Shuichi blinked in confusing, having no idea what they'd just talked about. He then skipped into Eiri's office.

"Yuki~ Lookit lookit! I'm a sexy bunny all for you~" he wiggled about, "Did you eat my eggs~?" He pointed to his sandwich, and then looked over to him. He took one look and then turned back around in his chair. "Yuki!!! What are you ignoring me Yuki!!! I'm all dressed up for you!!!" he cried, hopping about the room, "You can't deny me!!! I'm all lubed up and ready to go! Well not really, that would get the costume all messy, but you know what I mean!!!!" he continued to hop about the room until finally he got back to behind Eiri's chair. The moment he set foot there it was like a booby trap went off. Before he knew it Eiri had flung around in his chair, pulling Shuichi down until he was straddling him. "Y..Yuki..?" Shuichi blinked. Typically, Yuki had a look in his eyes like he was ready to go in for the kill. It was different this time, it was a bit softer, like he wasn't going to throw him to the ground and fuck him dry. Like he actually, gasp, cared about his feelings.

"What, I'm not capable of caring?" Eiri said as if he read Shuichi's mind.

"Well..usually you just do whatever...n-not that I mind!!!" he was too desperate and too close to lose everything now.

"Well I can care," he leaned up and kissed him. Not hard and aggressive, but hot and passionate.

"Mmm.." Shuichi moaned, pushing in closer. He could feel Eiri's hands on his ass, holding him up. Eiri always wondered ow such a scrawny boy could have such a nice ass. Shuichi's own hands roamed around his lover's chest as if he was searching for something. Once theyboth ran out of air, Shuichi pulled away from him, "Wooow...THAT WAS AWESOME!!"

"Don't kill the mood, brat," he scowled, but then smirked, "Or should I call you The Sex Bunny, bringing sex deprived people like me sex on Easter?" Shuichi giggled like a schoolgirl, happy he would finally get something he wanted during sex.

"Oh yes , I'm at your command~" he wiggled about on his lap.

"Well then maybe we should go somewhere else more appropriate," he lifted him up and carried him to the bedroom and shut the door. He put him down on the bed and began to attack his neck, kissing and nipping and sucking. Shuichi didn't know what was happening, his head was spinning, but he knew he liked it. They spent the rest of the day that way until neither of them could bear to move, both too tired from their fun.

****

The next day, whether he wanted to or not, Shuichi had to go to work today. He didn't want to leave Eiri after that wonderful time they'd had the previous day, he'd seen a side to him he hadn't seen before and he sure as hell liked it. He arrived at work, cautious of sitting down. So instead he leaned against the wall as his bandmates also came in.

"What do we have here, did your little plan work?" Hiro asked him, poking him to try and annoy the other.

Shuichi blushed, "Maybe..."

"There's no need to be ashamed, what better time to fuck like bunnies than on Easter?" he snickered, continuing to poke his best friend.

"Hiro!!!" he snapped at him, embarrassed, "It's not like I was The Sex Bunny!!"

"I never said you were...did hot shot novelist play along with your little roleplay?" Hiro had a smug look on his face, Shuichi knew he'd succeeded.

He hung his head in shame, "Alright, so we did. Happy? It was so great, when he xxx my xxxx and xxx in my xxxx with a xxxx...."

"Oi oi!!!! Did you too forget I'm still here?!" Suguru cried.

"Don't worry, I didn't really want to hear that either.." Hiro muttered, "I was just teasing, dude."

**~THE END~**


End file.
